RULE THIRTY FOUR
by Your-Joy
Summary: "Since when has Kirby been so dominant...that slut." "Well, Kirby's special power has always been sucking, this was to be expected." SLASH BOYONBOYBJ


{THIS IS NOT A THING, OK?}

{I AM SERIOUS.}

{WE DID THIS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES}

{RULE 34 AND ALL THAT JAZZ.}

[ENJOY THE PORN]

_**Kirby's Epic Porno **_

Hot Land was a brutal addition to Kirby and the Prince's adventure. They were barely managing to scrape by with their lives when the Prince begged Kirby to take a break in a small cave.

"Just until we catch our breath, ok?" the Prince panted, resting his nub against the cool cave wall. Kirby nodded, clearly just as worn out. He flopped over unto his pink, squishy butt. The Prince eyed his companion, taking in the sight of his heated flesh, appreciating the way the boy's sweat trickled down his curved body. He quickly glanced away, a blush shooting across his pale blue features. _No, no…Kirby is a boy! Boys can't like boys! Anyways, Kirby doesn't like you, not like THAT…he hasn't even spoken to you yet! _

_x.X.x _

_Just talk to him! _Kirby screamed internally, his desperation not showing on his innocent face. _Come on! He probably thinks you are a freak, agreeing to save his planet but never saying a word to him. That's weird! Just say something! _

Kirby opened his mouth, ready to finally talk to the sapphire prince, when suddenly one of Yin-Yarn's minions closed off the cave mouth with a large button. The button was so heavy, it knocked some spikes hanging from the roof of the cave down, heading straight for Kirby's head/body. Prince Fluff dived forward, slamming into his pink friend, and knocked them against the far wall. The Prince was now effectively pinning Kirby's body between his and the wall. He flushed sharply. There was now considerably less space in the cave than there was before. The Prince could barely move.

Kirby blinked away the stars in his eyes. The first thing he was aware of was an overwhelming heat closing in on him from all angles. He was next aware of a beautiful pressure against his crotch. He shutter out a groan.

"Ah! K-Kirby, I, um, the rocks! They are, ah, pressing me against you, I can't…I can't move." The last part came out in a whisper. Prince Fluff was having a hard time not shivering at the contact between him and his crush.

The Prince's breath puffed out unnaturally fast against Kirby's cheek. _Is it possible? _Kirby's mind was going a mile a minute. _Does he like me back? _

Kirby had been with his fair share of partners—boys, girls, and blobs—but had never felt this strongly for any of them. He had only just met the Prince, but he knew he was The One. He had never in a million years had thought his feelings might be shared. This was his chance, his ONE chance, and he'd be damned if he missed it.

"Prince,"

Prince Fluff started out of his aroused state at the sound of his companion's lust-filled voice. He stared deep into those deep blue eyes, seeing without a doubt that his pupils were blown huge with lust.

"Kirby?" the blue one squeaked, surprised.

"There is a crack behind you we can squeeze through to escape, my prince." The pink one murmured huskily, pointing to said crack. Fluff nodded stiffly and used his new found yarn abilities to slither through the hole in the wall, navigating the rubble until he found a cavern big enough for both Kirby and him to stand comfortably in.

"This one should work," he mumbled, stepping aside so Kirby could get through. He suddenly found himself pressed against a large slab of rock, pink arms encasing him, keeping him pinned.

"Kirby!" Fluff squeaked loudly, his nubs coming to rest on Kirby's stomach.

Kirby grinded against his captured prince, until it was hard to ignore how hard they both were. Their moans mingled between them, only adding to sexy atmosphere.

"W-wait," The prince choked out, pressing firmly against Kirby's stomach until the heavenly pressure stopped. A whine escaped his throat at the loss, making the pink sphere smirk.

"What is it my prince?" He nuzzled the male in his arms, sucking at the side of his partner's face as the other gasped.

"I-I'm not-I'm not gay-" Prince Fluff stuttered, struggling to focusing on the quiet voice in the back of his head instead of the louder voice between his legs. He had never been attracted to boys before (had it not been for the thick pressure against his stomach, he wouldn't even be sure Kirby WAS a boy,) or really girls for that matter, and, really, could Princes be gay? Would he be able to take his father's place if he was? And what about the fact that Kirby was from a different world—did that mean this was just a one-time thing? Did Kirby actually care about him? Did he want him to? _Yes, moron. Of course you want him to care about you, he's fucking HOT._

"Stop worrying," Kirby whispered huskily, cutting a glance at the trembling boy in his arms. "Right now, focus on right now."

"Ok," the prince whispered, eyes wide and expecting. Kirby smiled, pleased, and stroked the blue's face softly.

"Good."

Kirby slithered down, keeping his eyes locked on Fluff, and paused at his feet.

"Do you want to see my magic power?"

Prince Fluff froze—his eyes widening while a deep purple blush spread across his face. He nodded once.

Kirby wrapped his mouth around the whole of Fluff's princely cock.

They were finished less than five minutes later.

Prince Fluff was a gasping, blubbering mess as he watched Kirby swallow thickly with a smile.

"Kirby—that was-"

"Oh, trust me, baby, I know. Let's just say I am not the only one of my kind back on my planet."

"Shit,"

Kirby was blown back by the force of the wall to their left exploding. Prince Fluff screamed his name, barely noticing when two minions grabbed his arms.

Kirby was dragged out of some rubble by two other minions, coughing sharply. They stared at each other as they were pulled farther and farther apart.

"COME ON GUYS," Yin-Yarn shouted angrily, "THAT'S SUPER GAY."

X.x.X

Welp. That was some Bullshit.

I hope you realize how creepy you are for reading this.

Curiosity, my ass. You wanted some Kirby porn, ya weirdo!

/cackles off into the sunset


End file.
